The Overseer
by JLTD23
Summary: This is a story of what an overseer do to keep the peace between two fractions. The Disney Fraction and The DreamWorks Fraction. This story has multiple crossovers but mainly focus on ROTG, Frozen, my OCs and YOU. Copyrights are mentioned to their respective owners. I only own the plot and my OCs.
1. prologue and notes

The Overseer:

Chapter 0 – At the beginning

The multiverse is a place where all characters from different worlds come together to live in peace and harmony. Characters travel to the multiverse by the means of

portals to what we call "portdrives" and each world has a portdrive. Not only to travel straight to the multiverse but to other worlds as well. When traveling to other

worlds one must require having a drivepass. It serve as a passport in other worlds because unlike the multiverse that is a international space, the other worlds are

territorial space to the point what stays in there world stays in there world.

Tracers are guardians of the realms. Their job is to protect the peace in each world making them the voice of authority of the multiverse. The Tracers follow orders

directly to mediator umpire. The Mediator Umpire is the one who rules over the multiverse. His name is Prototype or known by the multiversians as Proto. Proto is a

faceless being that lived since the dawn of time. All characters are originated from him and all of them upgraded evolve and change except from him. He's duty as the

basic origin of characters is like a father to his children. He is kind, caring, compassionate, fair and just.

So are story starts when things in the multiverse got a little chaotic…..

Author's Note:

This is a short prologue chapter for my story… A special treat for everyone to give you what kind of idea the story will be and it's my birthday soon. This is a part of my trilogy: DigiType Project - The Overseer. This story will contain various characters from Disney, DreamWorks, Type-Moon, and other sources whether from anime or not. NOTE: THAT I DO NOT OWN THEM (copyrights) only OC's are the ones I own. In every chapter I make in the future, there will always be a copyright note. Till next time


	2. The meeting

**Chapter 1 – The meeting**

Meanwhile, in the tracers grand conference hall.

_I say we have are ways in dealing the energy shortage and are ways are more efficient!_ Mickey said.

_Your ways! Ways that messes in territorial resources of other realms specially our realm…_ Manson said.

Everyone is having a debate on the energy crisis the world realms are facing. Dignitaries and representatives from all over the digital realms are gathered today to find a way to solve this primary situation. This issue causes to form two alliance fractions. Lead mostly by the two most powerful and influential realms: Disney and DreamWorks. Right now the meeting is getting intense due to the fact that neither side would agree in equal terms. The only party that is keeping them at causing a war to happen between fractions is the tracers lead by their grand master tracer: Robert Delton.

_So let get this straight… Your plan for this is to use the portdrives as energy source. Let me tell all something about portdrives… Getting energy from them is suicidal. Their unstable energy is unpredictable. No one knows what happens to this raw energy._ Manson said.

_This is why we need to move and know more about this raw energy. It's high time we make a risk to ensure our survival…._ Mickey said.

This caused a mumbling across the hall to what mickey said. This made manson mad and cause a fight throwing punches and kicks between the two and others follow resulting chaos in the hall. (Imagine the rumble scene in the throne room in disney's BRAVE or an huge roughhousing fight).

_Mr. Mouse and Mr. Moon please calm down and settle this in a calm manner._ Robert said and ordered his subordinates to stop the rumble.

Manson and Mickey punch Robert in the face at the same time and he fell down.

_CALMDOWN! You calm down and stay away from this._ Manson said

_Bring it on!_ Mickey said and was about to kick manson until they heard the giant doors of the hall open.

Everyone fell in to silence and returned to their seats and tracers return to their posts. The figure at the door walk in and all eyes laid on him as he approached mickey and manson while delton stand and return to his seat whipping his bloody nose a handkerchief. He is a white faceless man wearing a black zipped uniform on top (same in a Japanese school uniform but no buttons) and on the bottom wearing white slacks with black formal shoes. As the figure approach and stop in front of them both mickey and manson felt the presence of authority and a bead of their sweat caused by nervousness and almost unable to talk the figure in front of them until he spoke.

_I see the meeting is going quite lively….._ Looking at the place which a lot of scattered papers around, tables flipped over and drinking glasses broken. _Maybe to __**lively**__….. _The figure took a seat next to Delton. Which is it almost looks like a throne.

Both manson and mickey fell in their seat.

_I apologies for my tardiness but as all we know why we are here I will just go straight to the point. Now that we are facing an insufficient supply of energy in all realms I have found a temporary solution to it as we speak._ Proto said handing a flash drive to a tracer officer operating the computer that is connected to the 4D projector in the hall. After opening the file, everyone one the hall eyes on the two figures that the projector emitted.

_This is project STARBLAST. There synthetic Energy base life forms that are programed to regulate the energy from unstable portdrives. The blue glow is cluke and the red one is link. The energy that it will provide us is enough to supply for millenniums to come. _Proto introduce his creations to everyone in the hall. The two glows of light floated around the hall like flying pixies dancing.

_Wow…. This is amazing but is it safe?_ Manson said

_There in preformation stage and still under supervised. They are still not ready for establishing a connection in portdrives but in due time we will this project will be our greatest accomplishment. Everyone will be provided to have a copy of the files about this project. Now if there are any questions are concerns? _Proto said then waiting for an answer. No one answered

_Alright this meeting is officially over. Dismiss…._ Proto said and everyone starts to leave the hall. Mickey and manson were about to like also but they were stopped by proto.

_Mickey…. Manson… would you two mind joining me for a cup of tea later in the zeno garden?_ Proto said.

_It would be our honor…..father._ Mickey and manson said in unison.

* * *

Sometime later, in the Zeno garden. (A Japanese style garden)

Manson and Mickey approached proto sitting down in an outdoor tea area with japanese tea and sweets.

_Hello you two…..sit down and we'll let have a little chat about something that needs to be done….._ proto said.

The two did what whey where told and proto offered them tea and sweets to relax before discussing the matter at hand that will shock both worlds.

_Do you know the reason to why did I call you in this private business that we are having today?…_ Proto questioned the two.

_Are we in trouble or did we do something wrong? Mi_ckey said not sure of his answer remembering the fight earlier.

_Maybe we are to discuss more about the project that only me and mickey are allowed to hear?_ Manson said with an obvious NOT sure look on his face.

No… I'm afraid not. We are here to discuss the problem between Disney and DreamWorks specially you two. Proto said with a regal but reassuring tone.

_But how can we? It's been like this since the worlds we came from don't agree like that we should be good term with each other._ Mickey said.

_Let me give you a question at this. Do your creators truly hate each other?_ Proto said and shaken the two in the question that was given to them.

_I…uh…. We don't know…_ Manson said and the two said looking at each other then back to proto.

_I thought so; you know that a creation can be either good or bad because of that idea of purpose it is given by its creator. So did your creators made you to hate?_ Proto said waiting for an answer from the two.

_No…. we were created to give joy and happiness_. Mickey said

_Not only that we are also created to make anyone believe, hope and dream._ Manson added

_Your answers are all fine and close to the true answer. The right way to say it is that your creators' motives of creating you are all the same. They simply want to share the world that they envisioned. A world that gives joy, happiness, believe, hope and dream and to inspire. Because of this, we give simple ideals and goals that one day could help anyone on to what path to take in life. To what you've have become is the caused by being drowned by arrogance and ignorance resulting of forgetting of what is your pure purpose of being_. Proto said telling them what they have forget.

Causing the two to reflect on what they are before and now… They felt very bad.

_Mickey… I'm very sorry what we've done to Disney._ Manson said

_I am also truly sorry. We've been at it for years and our little fight caused all of the realms to turn against each other causing chaos._ Mickey said

They hugged each other then shook their hand and agreeing to be friends from now on.

_This calls for a festival to promote this new bond between worlds._ Proto saying it proudly to them

After that they plan the agreements and terms to one another to the point they came up the UNION FESTIVAL. A one week long celebration that we'll be held in the multiverse realm were all characters are welcome. But there is one more thing they have to do: that is to find catalysts to this union. According to proto that in the law of the realms: _If a union of worlds were to occur, catalysts are mandatory to have forming a symbol of unbreakable bond between worlds till the end of time itself._ _United not only by words but also by blood._ So they decided that during the festival they will find the right people to go through of being catalysts.

* * *

**_That it of chapter one. Manson is the DreamWorks moon fisher guy. Sorry for the long update... kinda busy with things in my life. So coming up next the long a waited character are coming :) there will be of course the fan shipping. _**

Well knowned characters mentioned in this chapter are Copyrights of: Disney and DreamWorks


	3. Unity Festival Part 1

**_I'm so sorry for not updating it of a while now and I make up for it by typing this chapter long... Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of the Overseer..._**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Unity Festival**

One month later, to be exactly one week before the Union Festival. Proto is preparing for a public announcement. In his office, a camera is placed in front of proto's desk to where he will address his speech to all the other realms.

In Proto's house:

_Master Proto, Lord Delton said that we will begin when you're ready._ Cecilia said one of the maids through his bedroom door.

_Yes, thank you Cecilia due tell Robert that I'll be on my way and I would like you to prepare tea for our guests in the office._ Proto said while fixing up his suit.

_Yes master._ Cecilia said then walks out to do the request.

Meanwhile, Robert was waiting in the office with a grumpy emotion written in his face.

_May I ask to why milord is not in a good mood today? It's not intrude or anything. _Cecilia asked while handling the cup of tea to Delton.

_Oh it's just my problem with my immature son Cecilia. Earlier today I've assign him to monitor the new trainees in the training grounds and what did he do….. He just assigns someone and took of… I'm guessing he's probably off somewhere of how knows and just goofing off._

* * *

Somewhere in the Type-Moon Universe Realm,

**Ahnenerbe Café**

_Lancer, I would like to order your special…._ Rob said while walking towards the counter.

_Well nice to drop by eh rob….. I know you only come here for the food/drinks or….. __Gathering intel__…. So what do need?_ Lancer said while preparing rob's order.

_Well all of it and getting away from the old man for a while to loosen up a bit…._ Rob said with a little sarcasm. _So while waiting for the special, I was wondering about the info that I request….._ rob said.

Lancer gave a brown envelop to him… _that's was sent here by the magic association. Everything is there about the message that was given to proto by someone a few weeks ago…. Miss Blue didn't mention that you are the one to get it. So his lordship given you a last minute assignment …._ Lancer said

_Yeah….. He told me personally…. _Rob said receiving the envelop and checking its contents then putting it in his satchel. In his thought:_ Never tell everyone in the inner circle about this… Not even the old man…_ why would lord proto keep this a secret when it a matter of life and death….

FLASHBACK

In proto's office…

_Agent Robert Delton II, You are given an order to take a special mission. This mission is secret, personal and it may decide the fate of our universe. So let's begin, I've asked a friend of mine in the Type-Moon Universe Realm to analyze a message that was given to me by someone two days ago. The identity of the messenger is classified due to safety and precautionary purposes. When the analyzed information is done, it will be sent to Ahnenerbe Café waiting to be received a week before the unity festival. Now your objective is to retrieve the file and deliver it personally to me. And you are not allowed to tell anyone in the inner circle about this. So any questions about this…._ Proto Said.

_Well there is master proto…. Why choose me?..._ Rob said with uncertainty

_Because the sender requested it and I believe that this is something that you are to do. If there are no more questions you may go…._ Proto said

Rob didn't ask anymore questions and saluted before leaving the office. But in his thought: why would master proto do this and who is this messenger…..

END OF FLASHBACK

_Well here the order and dig in before it gets cold….. _Lancer said serving the meal to him.

_Thanks…. Rob_ said

Lancer turns on the TV in the café for some news on proto's announcement.

* * *

**Back in proto's house:**

Proto entered the room and now ready to deliver the speech but before he steps in the camera he had a little chat of something with commander delton.

_Commander what seem to be the problem? You look rather irritated than your calm usual self…. _Proto said

_Well it just my son sir… but it nothing…_ Delton said but fail to hide what he feels.

_I see…. Well if its something personal and I understand… As a friend, I advise you to let things be for now because all things have their own time to bloom my friend…._ Proto said then went on to do the speech leaving delton in thought.

We are live in ….5

4…..

3…..

2…..

1… The director said then queue the cameraman to point the camera at proto who is sitting at his office desk.

_Good day to all the realms of the multiverse. I would like to give a message… good news to all. __ Unity refers to the condition or state of being one. A bond that is strong because its threads are united. We cannot break it unless the threads are separated. Nothing can be achieved without unity. Unity is necessary for the survival of all. So on this day, I as the __Mediator Umpire of the realms… I hear by announce the union between Disney and DreamWork. To celebrate this event, a week from today a Unity Festival is going to be held in the multiverse realm__. A Five day celebration filled with joyous and fun activities for everyone to participate and enjoy. , In accordance to the Law of Realms, __This Holiday will be celebrated once every two years of prosperity __and if a union of worlds were to occur, catalysts are mandatory to have forming a symbol of unbreakable bond between worlds till the end of time itself. United not only by words but also by blood. __So in two years from now in the next Unity Festival, a special ceremony will be conducted for the final certification of the union. _

After the speech, proto thank everyone in the room and then left.

_Now that is done. Time to do my work….And that letter…_ _._ _._ _._ **_J _**_that are you up to this time…. _Proto thought.

After Proto's message, everyone in the two fractions was surprise of what happened to two leading realms. This union made peace in a global scale making all of them rejoice and approve to this.

In realms, technology is not limited in what time setting you are in. As an example of it is in the time setting of Arendelle, Norway – Disney Realm. Even if people wear in their 18th century fashion or simple life lifestyle, they are aware of innovations of technology. [In Elsa's thirteen years of isolation to anna, besides reading books or studying she also plays video games, surf the net, watch TV and etc. to pass the time].

* * *

**Arendelle, Norway – Disney Realm**

Meanwhile in the castle, after the royal family of arendelle was watching proto's announcement.

_Elsa this is amazing! There's going to be a huge celebration… _Anna said with enthusiasm.

_Well the union made peace in an instant…. I'm very impress on what the __Mediator Umpire can do… _Kristoff said while chewing on a carrot. _He really is a true leader…. _

_Doing everything he can of every realm to live in peace… I could learn more from Master ProtoType…. _Elsa said

_What are you saying sis? You've been great in ruling arendelle…._ Anna said in assurance to her sister.

_Well it been only been eight months since I ascended to the throne and the whole eternal winter thing…. Things weren't easy and we still need to mend our trading to the other kingdom that were scared off by the incident…_ Elsa said looking a little stress.

Anna suddenly thought of an idea to help her sister in her sad mood.

_Elsa how about we go to the multiverse realm for the unity festival?…. _anna asked hoping that her sister is in the same page to her idea.

_What?! I can't leave Arendelle especially in our current problems that we are facing…._ Elsa said.

_Elsa ever since you became queen all you do is work. You barely have time for yourself…. We only get to spend time during mealtimes and when you have little time to spare. So I think this will do you good. Let's go on a vacation to refreshen up and relax then after that you'll be able to handle work more easy. _Anna said trying to convince Elsa.

_If we go who will take care of arendelle when were gone? Who knows Hans and his brothers might attack while we are gone… Arendelle will be defenseless._ Elsa said

Suddenly a knock on the door stop everyone in their little talk and it opened reviling their head servant gerda serving tea to them.

_If I may your majesty I think the princess is right. You need a time off and its not good for your health if you get overworked._ Gerda said while giving a cup of tea to elsa.

_Yes…. But how about the kingdom?….. _Elsa said not knowing what to do in her predicament.

_How about we contact Prime Minister Mickey for help…_ Kristoff said suggesting an idea. (Note: Mickey is like the prime minister in every kingdom states in Disney realm.)

_That could work!_ Anna said instantly agreeing with kristoff idea.

_Ok that will really work…. Earler this morning the PM sent a memo to all the district leaders. I need to ask something about it to him this afternoon. I'll have to make a phonecall to him about his…_ Elsa said after taking a sip of her tea.

Later that afternoon Elsa contacted the central state of Disney realm through the computer system in arendelle.

**Central State, Disney Realm**

Mickey was doing work as usual in his office doing paperwork, then answering appointments and the preparation to the unity festival. When suddenly a call coming from his office computer made him stop what his doing to answer it.

Ah Queen Elsa good afternoon how can I be of help for you today…Mickey said with a friendly assurance tone.

_Good Afternoon to you Prime Minister and I personally thank you for having the time to answer this urgent call. I would like to discuss with you the matters here in __Frozen__ District. After the Eternal Winter incident, Arendelle has been through rough times but we can easily manage… But during the turn of events happening between our realm and dreamworks realm cause a little predicament at hand…. Not that we are not against the idea of peace… Is just about the memo on all leaders of each district are mandatory to attend. I am worried about leaving arendelle to attend the unity festival due to a potential attack that the southern isles might execute at anytime during my absents. So how will this problem be resolve in your hands?_ Elsa said explaining the matters at hand.

_I see…. I will give a file request ASAP to the tracers about this and they will send an agent to take care of things in Arendelle while you're gone to attend the festival. _

_Besides, I think some of us need a break from work don't you think your majesty._ Mickey said showing the background with tons of paperwork to fill.

_Yes, I know what you mean…._ Elsa said.

_Ok is there anymore concerns regardless to what have you stated?... _Mickey said.

_No there nothing more to concern about here… And thank you again for the help in this situation good bye then._ Elsa said to end the matter.

_Ok that will be all then. Good bye then your majesty…._ Mickey said before ending the call to report it to the tracers.

_Back to work then…. I hope I'm able to finish this before the festival comes….._ Mickey said looking at his paperwork.

**Arendelle, Norway – Disney realm**

_Alright now that is done. Time to tell anna to pack up our thing because in a week from now we are going to attend the Unity Festival…._ Elsa said exiting her office to find anna.

* * *

**Santa's Workshop, North Pole –Dreaworks realm**

North called the other guardians about the news.

_A Unity Festival… why would Manny didn't say so.. This will be great.._ North said.

_Oh this is going to be fun… A bet that I might find more people with perfectly healthy teeth._ Tooth said with enthusiasm.

_Well manny said in his memo that at least every district has to have their main characters to attend this little shindig…._ Bunnymund said with looking at the memo sent to them.

Sandy formed some symbols saying that this is going to be the party of the century. (Party symbols + hour glass. Note: it depends on how you interpret it….).

_So a __party…. As the guardian of fun that's makes me the life of the party…_ Jack said trying to boast while smirking.

_As if you little frostbite, you might cause trouble I dough that…_ Bunny said with a hint of annoying tone.

_Ok cotton tail let's make a bet that while in the multiverse I won't cause trouble… if I win you have to do what I say a whole day and if you win I'll do what you want for a whole day to… So do we have a deal… _Jack said to bunny with a determined look on his face in order to prove bunny that his wrong…

_Alright mate you got yourself a deal…_ Bunny said then shook jack hand to make their wager set.

_I have a bad feeling about this… _North said looking at the two.

_Maybe this could be another adventure would you think sandy?..._ Tooth asked sandy

Sandy responded with a question mark symbol above his head…

* * *

**7:30 PM: Somewhere in a rooftop of a high building the multiverse…**

_(Y/N)…I don't know what** J** is up to but there's a reason why she asked you to send me the letter…_Proto said with a hint of confusion.

_I don't know what crazy plans she in store for use in the future but all I know she will force me to do some task that I don't understand._ (Y/N) said.

_Well I sorry about her… she is sometime misunderstood but what she do has a value of making big changes in to all of this…_ Proto said looking at the view.

_Expect me to drop by from time to time now that things here are going to be a bit different from now on. If only she sends me here again. Well I'm off…_ (Y/N) said suddenly a door appeared out of thin air then (he/she) entered it. Afterwards the door disappeared leaving only proto. He looked at the spot where you disappeared and then entered the building.

* * *

** So that's chapter 2... You didn't expect that I'm going to involve you in the story... There's more to come and you just wait and see... I know you are eager to the shippings. Don't worry they'll come out soon...On the day of the hearts I would like to say HAPPY VALENTINES DAY to all with hugs and kisses(chocolate)... Just kidding on the last part but I love warm hugs just like olaf... isn't that right olaf? [ Olaf: Sure it does... When will i'll be out?...] Soon my friend...Soon.**

Mentioned characters are copyrights of Disney, DreamWorks and Type-Moon.

I only own my OCs...


	4. Setting Up (Unity Festival Part 2)

For some who are new to the Reader's Character:

(Y/N)- Your Name

(L/N) - Last Name

(N/N)- Nick Name

(P/N) - Place Name [It can be a country or state to your choosing.]

(He/She) or (Him/Her)[You can choose your gender. I made it to be neutral.]

**Chapter 3 – Setting Up (Unity Festival Part 2)**

**Real World, Washington**

(Y/N)'s POV

The door (Y/N) opened is the exact same door of (his/her) house. Then (he/she) went inside walking straight to the kitchen to find your mom making dinner.

_Oh (N/N) your home. How's your new school? Did you made any new friends? _My mom said while cooking.

_Well its ok and I'm still adjusting so I don't have yet people that I could consider as friends… So in overall just a regular day guess._ I said

_I know you're still having a hard time right now but it's for the best…_ My mom said.

_Ok … oh and mom can I have dinner later. I'm kind of tired and it would be nice to take a short nap before dinner if its ok?_ I said

_Sure dear, I'll just wake you up around 7:00pm so we can have dinner then._ My mom said.

_7:00pm?..._Confused, You look to the kitchen wall clock and see the time is 5:00pm. You normally have dinner around 6:00pm.

_Oh ok thanks mom. I said then when to my room. Time is different in the multiverse from the real world. _I mumble to myself.

_Ah.. Finally I'm Home…_ (Y/N) flopping on (his/her) bed to take a short nap. Tired from the events that happened to (him/her) today.

In Thought: I (Y/N)(L/N) had the weirdest eventful time in my life in just 3 weeks. First, I moved from (P/N) to Washington D.C. because of my mother's job and trying to move on with our lives without my dad. Because he died in a plane crash about 8 months ago trying to land the plane to safety dew to engine failure. He was a skilled pilot trying everything to save everyone but there are some things are not what we expect happened. Second, I transfer to another school while in senior year. Making me the center of attention and questions to which is I don't like it being a little anti-social. The first two reasons are kinda shallow but the last one fits the whole weird description. Third and finally, a week ago, I was surfing the net to the usual sites I visited. When I stumble upon a one strange website that out of curiosity I started to read. Then all of a sudden someone taps on my shoulder. She introduces herself to me: Hi I'm the author but you can call me **J**. She hasn't fully given me information about herself but this is all I know. She is the author and has strange powers or abilities that I don't know except teleporting which is sometime annoying.

_How the heck did I get involved in this predicament?_ I said closing my eyes to take a nap.

After visiting the multiverse realm, (Y/N) is finally back to the real world but little did (he/she) know someone want to talk to (him/her) about the adventure (he/she) been through.

**(Y/N)'s POV – In a Dream but not exactly a dream **

I woke up in some grass field near the sea. A beautiful sunrise showed making the place more vibrant and peaceful. I'm still in my (F/C) shirt and shorts so I feel quiet chilly. I tried rubbing my hands in my arms to keep myself warm but it's not enough. Looking around my surroundings, I saw someone sitting on a bench facing the sea. Walking to ask her what and where this place is, I got a better view of what she look like. She was wearing a blue/gray jacket with a red hoodie shirt underneath, blue skinny jeans and gray shoes. She has brown hair that reaches an inch or two below her shoulder, chestnut color eyes wearing glasses, and has light tan complexion. I took a seat at the other end of the bench she was sitting on.

_What do you want __**J**__ and it what 5:00am in the morning. Can you just be normal and just call me or visit me to my house… plus WHERE THE FREAKING HECK ARE WE!_ I said very annoyed while shivering looking at the surroundings assuming it 5:00 am in the morning.

_Geez (Y/N) can you keep it down… First of all this is some place is my hometown and Second… Here's a hoodie jacket to cover yourself._ **J** said handing me the jacket and I gladly take it.

_How did I get here… Did you kidnap me while I was asleep?_ I said glaring at **J**.

_Technically you're asleep at your place so more like I teleported you here. So it's not kidnaping._ **J** said ignoring my glare and grabbing something on a small paper bag then shoving it to her mouth.

_I want to go home and What are you eating?... _I said suddenly my stomach grumbled indicating that I'm hungry.

_Horseradish (malunggay) Bread... want some. _**J** offered the small paper bag with the bread in it.

_I don't want to even know what it's taste…_ I said but my stomach failed to mask my hunger.

_Oh come on.. try it… besides you haven't had dinner yet…_ **J** said literally shoving the bag to annoy me.

_Gah! Fine…_ I said grabbing some bread in the bag and put it in my mouth. After a moment I can't denied that it was very delicious. It was warm and smelled good so indicating it was newly baked, having a crunchy texture in the outside but it was soft and a chewy in the inside. I just went silent in munching and I look at **J** with a grin plastered in her face then I just ignore it.

_Ah…The bread never fails me…_ **J** said her grin disappeared in an instant then it was replaced with a annoyed look on her face.

"_sigh"… so how's the task?_ **J** asked while looking away into the sea avoiding eye contact. I think she's hiding something.

_Fine I guess… I was amazed at first I never knew a world like that could ever exist. Then I met the proto guy like you said. Why is he like that? Blank face and he talks about you like in worrisome manner…_ I said while whipping some bread crumbs stuck in my face.

**J** froze for a second then she sigh again. _Well he has a blank face because he's the basic shape of any character in the multiverse. Having the ability to shipshape into any form able him to blend in to others. I made him like that to make his job easy for him. And second he's a worriwart… haha that's proto for you._ **J** said with a laugh like it was nothing.

_I hate to be rude what was the letter about? After I give it to proto he hid it quickly in his desk._ I said with suspicion.

_Well it something that I'm about to do in the multiverse… I'm doing it with reasons that doesn't concern you….(Yet…. mumbled the last part.) Well anyway its time for you to go back to home… your mom about to wake you up. _ **J** said smiling at me.

_Wait?!...What are-_ I was interrupted when she flicked my forehead then everything went black.

….

**BACK TO REALITY…**

_(Y/N) wake up… time for dinner. _ My mom was sitting in the edge of my bed.

_I hate it when she does that…_ I mumbled and getting up to have dinner.

* * *

**Frozen District, Disney Realm**

A day before the festival, Mickey contacts the tracers about the frozen district's situation. So the tracers send an agent to deal with the situation. But they never expect to send someone in the high ranks. Agent Lilica Svent is the first lieutenant to one of the most elite unites in the tracers known as Regius Unit. She is also the daughter of one of the lords in her hometown. Wearing in her normal wear(white V-neck shirt beneath her brown jacket with have tracer badge pinned also underneath , skinny jeans and boots.) she is on her way to the capital Kingdom of Frozen District: Arendelle.

_Well time to go home…_

Arendelle Castle

_Anna have you got everything you need?_ Elsa asked while she was leaning at the door.

_Yup.. Everything. I. Need…oof….._ Anna said while stuffing some clothes in her luggage.

_Well you pack like your also going to bring the castle with you…_ Elsa said looking at anna's luggage.

_A girl as to be prepared for anything…_ Anna said grinning at her sister.

_Your majesty… Your highness…_ Kai their butler entered and bows to the sisters then said_. The tracer has arrived and asking your audience in the throne room…_

_Thank you kai…. How many agents are there?_ Elsa said

_Only one…. But I can assure you they send one there best…_ kai said

In the throne room

Elsa was quite surprise to who they sent and Anna on the other hand tackled her in a big hug.

_Lily!_ Anna shouted while hugging her old playmate. [Back then, from time to time lilica played with the royal sisters along with her younger brother while there father do business in arendelle. Even when the time elsa was separated. Elsa told her about what happened and ask to keep it a secret for anna's safety. ]

_Its good to see you to anna… but… cant… breath….. _Lily said tapping anna's arm.

_Oh… sorry… _Anna let go of her. So how you've been? How's Leigh? We have a lot to catch up!

_Hehe… Same old little red but all grown up…. _Lily said while patting Anna on the head.

_Lily.. So how you've been? I can't believe they sent you…_ Elsa said also giving her a hug but not like anna's bone-crushing hug.

_Well they say that it mostly evolved Arendellian politics so its better to send someone from here. Too bad leighton can't come. He's training under my commander… He also wanted to go home and see you guys… Sorry guys for not visiting or not often sending messages to. Specially the coronation…._Lily said.

_Its ok… As long as you're alive and well. Being a tracer is one difficult job. Sometimes you have to risk your life for others. _Elsa said giving comfort to lily.

_Well to make up to time loss, How about we go to out and have fun in town before you leave for the Unity Festival?..._ Lily said grinning at the sisters.

_Sure!_ Both sisters said.

They went to town, Anna introduce her to Kristoff and the others. She was amazed at Elsa's creations especially at Olaf how was asking for hugs from lily. They went shopping, enjoying the arcade (Elsa won mostly the games and having more prizes to Anna's dismay… _I want that reindeer plushy_) and they went to Elsa's ice palace (After the main event in frozen, they shifted the ice palace into a hotel and ski resort to which marshmallow manages.) to have lunch.

_I didn't know there was a shortcut to the north mountain. No wonder kristoff and I took us two days to get to the ice palace. _Anna said then munching on her sandwich.

_Well I was running in the forest then stumble upon this path. That's how I got to the top less than a hour. _Elsa said.

_Wow… a lot have change since the time I left for the Tracer Academy. _Lily said looking at the overlooking view of Arendelle. _Well at least I get to spend more time with you guys..._Turning to them.

_What time you guys are going to leave?_ Lily ask

_Well our portal train leaves at 4:00pm. So at least we have to get there by 3:30pm for terminal check-ups and other protocols to go through. We have to get to the multiverse realm tomorrow for orientations and such…._ Elsa said.

_Oh… can I ask a favor since you're here…_ Anna asks.

_Sure… what is it?_ Lily said

_Well do you know there are stories in the tracers about someone how's called the night raven … Do you know anyone? They say she one of the skilled tracer agents that rank second in command in the elite group called regius and I'm a big fan. New rumors about her that she comes from here… I want an autograph or at least talk to her in person…_ Anna asks with sparkles in her eyes. Lily choked when she hear it.

_Does this night raven wear a dark blue hoddie scarf with a tracer symbol embroider at one end and it covers her whole face during missions?_ Lily asks while gaining her cool and biting her lower lip to hold her laughter.

_Yeah…. Why? Do you know her?_ Anna said hopefully

_Know her?... I am her… hahahahaha…_ Lily whispered and then bursting to laughter making Anna squeal and Elsa jaw drop in disbelieve.

_No way… prove it._ Elsa said then lily showing her dark blue hoddie scarf hidden in her inner pocket of her jacket to them then she gave it to anna's delight.

_Keep it… I have a spare-one…_ Lily said.

_You're awesome… I can't believe that you're the night raven… You got to tell me about your adventures._ Anna said lowering the tone of her voice a bit.

_Heh… this is going to be a long day…_ Lily said.

After their excessively long lunch they went back to the castle for overview of things to be done before the sisters leave along with kristoff, sven and olaf. Lily agreed to escort them to the terminal upon elsa's request. When they arrived at the terminal something unexpected happened.

_HANS?!...What are doing here…_ Anna said with both irritation and anger spread in her face. Anna was about to give him a knuckle sandwich when kristoff intervened. Elsa gave him a cold glared (pun not intent) and said _what are you doing here?_

_Same as you… I'm also invited in the Festival. All main characters are required to attend including villains. _Hans said while holding an invitation in his hand.

_Ok… as long as you keep your distance from us. There won't be any trouble. Got it…_ Elsa said.

_Sure thing your majesty…._ Hans said with a hit of sarcasm. He was about to leave them when lily spoke up. _Mr. Westergard mind if I have word with you for a moment._

_Sure? _Hans responded with questioned look on his face. Both lily and he walk a little bit farther from the group to have their little chat. Elsa and the others can still view them but they can't hear the conversation. _What are you up to lily?_

_So what do you want talk about miss? _Hans said not knowing her name cause it his first time meeting her. _Just call me Ms. Svent. I'm an old friend to elsa and anna… So let's cut to the chase here._ Suddenly lily's soft expression turned into serious with a menacing glare like she about to murder someone. _Listen if you ever so much as hurt them by any means. I will personally serve your head in a dinner plate and send it back to the southern isle for display._ Lily said not leaving her eyes on hans. Him on the other hand paled and shivered making him speechless to answer lily's threat. The group was shock at lily's sudden change of mood specially elsa and anna. They've known lily for years and it's hardly to get her mad due to her kind nature. So this is the first time they seen this side of her. _Oh and tell your brothers that if they ever set foot, I won't hesitate in any means to protect arendelle. Even it means doing underhand methods. Get the picture… _Hans just nodded his head. Her expression return and then she was about to walk back to the others she said not looking at him. _If you're wondering who really am I…its night raven._ She left hans to fall in his knees and shaking.

_Lily… What happened? What did he do?..._ Elsa asks in worry. Lily faced her and giving a smile to assure her.

_Oh everything is fine… just peachy…._ Lily said. Suddenly the intercom of the terminal announced that the group's train will be leaving in 15 minutes.

_We better get going or you'll miss your train._ Lily said turning around and walking towards the gateway.

_Note to self: never get lily to list you in her __your dead list__ if wish to live longer._ Kristoff said with a sweat drop expression.

_Agreed…_ Sven said (by Kristoff)

_What's a dead list?_ Olaf said making almost everyone groan and face-palmed.

* * *

**Rise of the Guardians District, DreamWorks Realm**

Everyone is set for the festival. Now north and the others are waiting for jack in the terminal.

_Where's jack? He should be here by now…._ North said pacing back and forth.

_Well some of us are starting to lose the bet…_ Bunny said confident in winning their little bet. Suddenly a gust of wind came bursting through the window. Then jack quickly landed in front of them looking haggard and catching up his breath.

"_Pant"…. Sorry guys… for getting…. late. I was making sure that some areas are getting enough snow to last for a week while we're away and…Oh… and trying to get away because I pranked hiccup_ (How to train your dragon). Jack said fixing his 10 times messy hair and putting his luggage in the conveyer belt of the terminal in order to be checked in.

_Oh and bunny don't get to cocky because our little bet hasn't started yet. _Jack said while grinning.

_When you set foot in the multiverse you better get ready cuz I'm keeping an eye on you._ Bunny said.

Jack was about to say something but then someone intervenes in their conversation by saying: _How immature… You and you're pathetic little bets. _Jack and the others turn around to see sitting at the end of the waiting area was pitch black with a smug look on his face.

_What are doing here pitch?..._ North said sounding suspicious.

_I'm also invited as one of the main characters considering I'm also the villain. _Pitch said putting an act of being hurt.

_Well it doesn't matter as long as you don't cause trouble. And if you do, there's not just us here to stop you._ The Tooth fairy said pointing at the incoming tracer officer to them. Who seems to notice the tension that they are causing.

_What seems to be the problem here…_ The tracer officer asks them.

_Oh nothing officer… just having a little chat and all…_ Jack said in assurance.

_Well everything is just dandy… Isn't that right Mr. Sandman…_ Pitch said looking at sandy and he just shrug the stares made by them.

_Ok...then… Would you like to be escorted to the gateway for safety travel?_ The officer said but knowing something is not right and asked them to be escorted for pre-caution.

_We don-_ Bunny was about to say no but tooth beat him to the answer. _Well would like that… Thank you_ Tooth said knowing it's much safer for everyone. Then they went to the gateway while escorted by the tracer officer without any trouble.

* * *

**Top floor of the Meeting building in the Multiverse**

_Well that's that._ **J** said after finishing something in here transparent tablet (glass-like tablet) while sited at the end of the room.

_Do you know the result and the responsibilities that you are going to take in through your actions?_ Proto said looking up to **J** while standing at the door of the room.

_Yes… No… Maybe… Well the fact is I'm scared to what I'm about to do… What are or how many lives that I'm going to take if I do this…_ **J** said looking at proto. Showing what emotion is reflected in her eyes … sorrow... _But it something I got to do for the multiverse to keep it alive. Even I'm scared there is one thing I will never do… is regret. What is done is done… You can never rewind it even time travel back… Like pure energy, It can be made but cannot be destroyed, only change but still its energy. _Her facial expression softens and puts up a smile.

_Heh… That is so like you. When stuck in a really tight pinch, you get-_ proto was intervened by **J** by saying. _Determined and more optimistic about it and do what you can do right?_

_No… more like being more pestering and doing more idiotic acts to the sound of it…._ Proto said and caught the transparent tablet that **J** just thrown at him directly at his face.

_S-Shut up!... That's not funny…_ **J** said out of embarrassment.

_Hahaha… You know you should be more careful to utile things like this. _Proto said walking towards **J** to give it back.

_ .ha… you had your laughs_. **J** said looking annoyed then proto patted her softly in the head.

_I promised your father to protect you and be there if you need it before he passed his duty to you. Like his father up to the time of your gran-gran. Back then I was just a small seed but through time I've grown into this._ So I advise you not to rush things because it takes time to everything to bloom. Proto said looking at **J** with his blank face.

_Sorry for the things I about to do to you… So don't worry much. And if you and I will fall, Erin Monika Frost and (Y/N) (L/N) will be there to knock sense in to us so we can get back up and do this. _**J** said looking at a picture of a 13 year old girl who has light platinum blonde with brown eyes in her tablet.

_In 2 days from now… we will begin the phase 1 of __Project Phoenix__… The rebirth of the multiverse…_

* * *

**_Hi guys... here's chapter 3. I put my OCs here this time._** **_I'm sorry for not updating for so long. Due to stressful and depressing events that occurred to me in the past 2 months. College exams, project deadlines, grades and the recent death of my grandfather. So I thank you for your patience..._**

Sorry for hans or helsa fans... I'm a neutral party here... Just making stories...

Well knowned characters mentioned in this chapter are Copyrights of: Disney and DreamWorks


	5. Writing one's fate

**Chapter 4 – Writing one's fate**

**Note: Reminder of your part**

**(Y/N) - Your Name**

**(L/N) - Last name**

**(F/C) - Favorite Color**

* * *

**Top floor of the Meeting building in the Multiverse**

_The letter you've send to me a days ago… Before I read its contents, I asked Aoko Aozaki of Type-Moon Realm to record it for future reference. After that I've read it…. _Proto said walking up to the nearby window to close it. [Aoko Aozaki is a character in the Type-Moon Realm. She is also one of the benefactors of the tracers.]** J** stands up then walks towards the door. But before leaving not looking back she said. _A formal declaration of war against the entire multiverse…Every author before me has never done this idea before… Has it been approved?_

_Yes… It's been signed for approval by the __Representatives__….Now it's up to you to start the first move… _Proto said.

_For now just focus on the festival… Knowing you have a lot on you plate right now, you can't have time to worry about me… I can handle myself…_ **J **said leaving the room.

Looking at the window that he closed proto sighed and whispered to himself. _I will always worry about you… Let's see if you're up to the tasks of being the author in this stagnant universe… I have fate in you that you won't lose yourself in the dark abyss you're going to take… _

_Phase 1 is planting the seeds… and by that, planting it deep enough… and the best time to start it is at day of the festival ends… So for now I just have to sit and watch the show… And if things get a little dull… Let's shake things up a bit... _**J** thought while walking in the hall.

* * *

**Multiverse Central Transport Terminal**

After the arrival of the all the characters from across their realms, each realm representative were greeted by a multiversian host to accompany and assist their stay in the multiverse. Some of them have their own houses to stay while others are staying at 5 star class hotels that are also provided by the Social Resource Sector of multiversian government. The SRS is responsible of social related events and affairs of the multiverse, SRS employees and volunteers are the hosts.

_Hello… Are you from Dreamworks Realm: Rise of the Guardians District?_ A man asks jack and the others.

_Yes… I'm Jack Frost these are my friends except the one in black…._ Jack said and pointed at the gang. He look at the man, he was an average guy in his late 20's with brown hair, green eyes and wearing an SRS ID.

_Hi… I'm James Thompson from SRS volunteer and I'll be your host during your stay for the festival .It is an honor to me you guys. _ James said shakes jack hand.

_Wow… the multiverse sure knows how to treat their guests._ Tooth said with enthusiasm.

_We in the SRS are in service for these kinds of tasks. So if there any questions don't hesitate to ask. _James said

That's Splendid… They got it all plan up… Bunny said

_Well we got a long day ahead of us. So let's get you guys settle in Aspiron Hotel first before attending the orientation._ James said leading the gang to a SRS private passenger van.

Meanwhile also in the station, the frozen cast was greeted by their host Elaine Mills.

_Hello your majesty and your highness… I'm Elaine Mills from the SRS… and it is an honor to meeting you and be your host in the festival._ Elaine said formally greeting the gang.

_Thank you Elaine… I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle but call me elsa and its ok to drop the formalities… _Elsa said noticing elaine's nervousness to keeping things formal for respect. Then offer to shake her hand.

_Ok… your ma-I mean… Elsa…_ Elaine said gladly taking elsa's hand.

_Hi Elaine… I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle… you call me Anna. Over there is my boyfriend kristoff then there's sven and olaf. _Anna said pointing at the others. (Poor kristoff… carrying most of anna's bags)

_I can't help to notice that this is your first time coming to the multiverse._ Elaine said

_Yes… this is our first time visiting another realm. Mostly our parents or one of the members of the council attends Interrealm meetings or conferences. Now that you mention it, I remember reading some documents that we have some properties that we own here._ Elsa said

_Ok… so let's get your things settled at your mansion in St. Claire Village._ Elaine said

_Wait!?... Did you say mansion…_ Elsa said shocking them to what Elaine said.

_Yes… Even some of the royal families and famous people live there like Mr. Peabody from dreamworks, Saber (King Arthur) from Type-Moon and I think your cousin princess Rapunzel's mansion is just next door to yours._ Elaine said

_Wow… this is awesome…_ Anna said.

_Wait… how about hans?..._ Kristoff said pointing at hans behind him.

_Well Mr. Westerguard is checked in at Alison Square Hotel. So we will drop him off first before we head to St. Claire._

_That's nice… At least I'm safe from your friend's death threat… _Hans said remembering what happened in Disney Central Station.

_Let's go so you guys can get to the orientation on time._ Elaine said leading them to a SRS private passenger van.

* * *

**Narrators POV (which is me): **

All of the characters from different realms attended the orientation. Where in the Multiverse Government explains the activities during the festival. This is the part where I give the schedule of the festival and breaking down the events of the story. :) Explanation below….

Time/ Activity/ Venue

Day 1

7:30am-8:00am/ Opening Ceremony/ Multiversian Point Zero Monument

8:00am-10:00am/ Breakfast Party

10:00am-12:00nn/ Fun Parade/ Downtown Multiverse

12:00nn-1:00pm/ Lunch ProtoType/ Manor Garden

Day 2

1:00pm-5:00pm/ Water Show/ Multiverse Marine Water Park

7:00pm-9:00pm /Dinner /Central Square Garden

Day 3

9:00am-12:00nn /Grand Tracers Olympics /Tracers Academy Grand Stadium

12:00nn-1:00pm /Lunch

1:00pm-5:00pm /Continuation of the Olympics /Tracers Academy Grand Stadium

Day 4

1:00pm-5:00pm /Semi-Finals of GTO /Tracers Academy Grand Stadium

7:00pm-12:30am /Costume-Change Party /Central Square Garden

Day 5

3:00pm-5:00pm /Finals of GTO /Tracers Academy Grand Stadium

5:00pm-6:00pm /Awarding Ceremony /Tracers Academy Grand Stadium

Day 6

Rest and Relaxation

Day 7

All night /Festival End Celebration /ProtoType Manor Garden

Breakfast Party

Where in a breakfast buffet is held. Bunny, Kristoff and Sven can't get enough of the carrot flavored pancakes. Olaf thinks that it tastes weird. (Poor little guy)

Fun Parade

Chosen Characters are going to represent their world realms in the parade. To Kristoff's embarrassment but to Olaf's Enthusiasm…(Imagine kristoff wearing Minnie mouse's dress)

Lunch

They were given the chance of having lunch with the Prime Mediator Proto in his luxurious garden.

Water Show

Aqua Marine Show featuring talented water specialist and professional marine animal trainers. To Jack's dismay he lost the bet because of accidentally freezing the penguin habitat's pond when toothless chased him around the park then his staff got accidentally hooked on one of the pipes connected to the habitat. That moment onwards he became bunny's personal butler for the whole festival.

Dinner

Dinner is held in Central Square Garden. Where the most busiest and popular shops, markets and best restaurants are located.

Grand Tracers Olympics

A special event that happens every 4 years, it so happens that this event is going to be held the same time in the unity festival. Where in representing realm tracer units do a battle campaign strategy tournament (kinda like getting the other teams flag but much intense). Up roaring cheers from the other realm in support of their team. The 3 time defending champion: Multiverse Team- Regius Unit lead by Capt. Robert Delton Jr. is on eyes on the prize to making it 4 time. Only 3 teams are in the way and they are also aiming for number one spot: DreamWorks Team- Astral Unit lead by Capt. William Magnus Kulfer, Disney Team-Cosmos Unit lead by Capt. Drake Kerril and Type-Moon Team- Zennon Unit lead by Meth Centon. (Anna goes all out support for both regius and cosmos. She can't deside….)

Costume-Change Party

In this event, characters get to choose what to wear. As long as it's not their original (signature) clothing, no nudity and inappropriate costumes. France from Hetalia got arrested and sentence to spend the whole day in jail for going nude at the party. [If knows this… You get a cookie ]

Elsa and Anna swap clothes for the event. As for Jack, Bunny told him to wear an egg costume.

Awarding Ceremony

Award the winners in the Grand Tracers Olympics. Making it the 4th time champions are the regius unit. Then first time in the making both Astra and Cosmos unit got 1st runner-up. (It was an intense battle that unexpectedly both teams ended getting one another's flag at the same time resulting to a draw).

Rest and Relaxation

Where Characters and Multiversians get a day off from work, events and partying.

Festival End Celebration

A party all night celebrating the success of the festival.

* * *

**During the Festival End Celebration**

(Y/N)'s POV

It was night time in the multiverse

_Wow!…. you guys really know how to party… But why am I wearing this exactly… _I said touching the fruit hat I'm wearing on my head.

_Well for you to blend in and if somebody asks you tell them you're from RIO. _**J** said grabbing an apple out from my hat then taking a bit on it.

_Hey! Will you stop that! It's hard enough to balance it… And how come you get to wear a top hat…._ I said glaring her. [She has something twisted up in mind… I feel it my gut or it's just my stomach]

Heh… Last minute though….. Besides it looks good on you… **J** said with an apology look on her face.

**J** guided me around the city viewing the sites to see. Multiverse never sees to amaze me. We headed to the Orion Mall for a little stop before headed to proto's mansion. Were **J **said the real party starts.

At the Orion Mall Cafe:

_Hey mind waiting for me here. I just need to get something…_ **J** said standing up from her seat. Finish drinking her cappuccino.

_Sure… Where are going? _I said while eating my (Favorite Cake).

_I just saw something from one of the stores we pass by. I'll be right back._ **J** said before leaving.

15 minutes later…

_I'm back…_ **J** said with a small paper bag in hand.

_So what did you brought?_ I said looking at the small paper bag.

_Here…It a (F/C) connection bowler bracelet. _**J** said giving me the bowler.

_Thanks… but you shouldn't trouble yourself in getting me this…_ I said putting the bowler on.

_No worries… Think of it as a souvenir. Besides I got one too._ **J** said showing me her silver bowler.

_So what does this do?_ I asked curiously looking that it.

_Press the line on the bowler. When you see a small screen appears in front of you. It's like a wired touch screen computer in your brain. You can only see this when you wear and active it. It's registered your bio-matrix the moment you wear it so only you can use it._ **J** said activating her bowler.

_Awesome! Can this work in the real world? This is so going to be useful especially in school. _I said amazed that the device.

_Yes it can work but shame on you…. Luckily I installed a protection program that prevents you on using it on such deeds like that._ **J** said waving her index finger at me.

_What deeds!…Well it was just a suggestion…._ I said a little offended but still think of what possibilities can it do…

_You can just check its specs later… Let's go to proto's house for the festival end party…_ **J** said deactivating her bowler then walking out then I followed.

* * *

**Proto's Manor Garden**

**J**'s POV

Well everything in the festival is spectacular. Proto out did himself again. Everyone is happy and enjoying even (Y/N) having fun. But it time to move on phase 1…

_Hey guys can you excuse me for a sec… I need to go to the little ladies room…_ I said to Proto and (Y/N) then walking towards the comfort room.

(Y/N)'s POV

The moment **J** left, I felt a little pain on head. Then in a split second as if time itself stopped I saw an image my mind of some blue void space… **J** on her knees in puddle of blood… crying at something… _I'm s-sorry…_ like it a memory flash or some sort then it was gone along with the pain. I look around just for my eyes meet proto.

_(Y/N) are you alright?... You look a little pale..._ Proto asked with concern in his voice.

_Yeah… I'm fine its nothing…_ I said looking at the direction **J **went… _Just what are you up to_… I thought in concern…

Jack was asked by bunny to get more carrot juice as jack must oblige because of the bet. On his way to the bar, he bumped in to someone causing him to fall. Scratching his head, he looks up on what he bumped into. A beautiful woman he has ever seen. She was wearing a blue dress with pale skin and braided platinum-blond hair. What captivate him the most are her eyes. As if they were the rarest things that he ever seen his whole life. His mind went back to reality when she offered a hand to help him get up.

_I-I'm sorry… Are you hurt?...I don't know where I was looking a-and…_she said with worry on her face.

_Its ok… I'm alright and I'm also at fault…_ Jack said blushing a bit noticing that a little frost covered on their connected hands. He thought he wasn't the one doing it. She quickly removed her hand to his afraid that she might hurt him. She was about to leave when a hand hold in her forearm.

_Hey… It's ok… Look…_ Jack showed her that he thaw out the frost and giving her an assuring smile.

_So you have ice powers too… Hi… I'm Jack…_ Jack said extending his hand for a hand shake…

She was amazed that someone has the same ability as her.

_I'm Elsa…_ Elsa said accepting jack's hand shake…

.

.

.

In the other part of the garden, Proto senses something and look to the direction of Jack and Elsa.

_So… You're making your move…_ Proto thought and look at **J **walking back to their table.

* * *

**I'm Back... :) Here is the supposed Chapter 4... If there's any questions fill free to PM me or Review. As a compensate for this super late update... I am currently running for my life because of what I did to Jack in this chapter... haha lol **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jack: Hold still so I can freeze you! (blasting frost)**

**Me: AH! Help Me! (avoiding being hit)**

**Proto: You kind of deserve it... *chuckles***

**Me: YOU SADIST!**

* * *

Copyrights of mentioned characters and references:

Disney

DreamWorks

Type-Moon

Hetalia

Accel World


End file.
